


your fault

by maureenbrown



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, minaris, racharis, well sorta but minho stops it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7047877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maureenbrown/pseuds/maureenbrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aris waits till Professor Janson leaves the room before whirling around, narrowing his eyes at Minho.</p><p>“It’s your fault we’re in this mess. You shouldn’t have interrupted me, I was doing fine, Minho.” He says venomously, and the Asian still has to have the audacity to look unimpressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your fault

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @crankwinston !

Aris waits till Professor Janson leaves the room before whirling around, narrowing his eyes at Minho.

“It’s your fault we’re in this mess. You shouldn’t have interrupted me, I was doing fine, Minho.” He says venomously, and the Asian still has to have the audacity to look unimpressed. 

“Hey, it’s not my fault that you decided to drool over that poor girl. She desperately wanted to get away from you.” Minho says with a sigh and a shake of his head.

Aris narrows his eyes. “Rachel’s my best friend, she didn’t even say anything!” 

“Technicalities.” Minho waves his hand passively, lounging down low in his chair.

“And what did it matter even if I did like her? It’s certainly not any of your business.” Aris says, raising his voice, but Minho simply raises an unimpressed eyebrow at him.

“Maybe I don’t like you flirting with other people.” He says in response, his voice an obnoxious monotone and Aris strides up to him, standing up from his chair. 

“You haven’t talked to me for so long, and this is how–” 

“I was scared, alright?” Minho interrupts, knowing Aris would go off on a tangent. 

Aris’ blood boils as he leans on the desk in front of Minho, crossing his arms and jutting his chin up. “Ah, yes. You were so scared after one date with me you decided never to talk to me again and interrupt any chances I could have with someone that could even possibly like me–” 

“I knew you liked her.” Minho grumbles, looking away with a pout, and Aris slams his hand down on the desk to capture his attention again. 

“That’s not the point!” He says desperately, closing his eyes tightly and taking a breath to calm himself. It takes a couple moments of pure silence, Minho anxiously tapping his foot on the ground quietly as he watches him with a frown.

“You said you were scared. Elaborate.” Aris says slowly, falling into the chair across from Minho, and the Asian resolutely shakes his head.

“Minho, if you want anything from me you’re going to have to cooperate.” Aris snaps, and Minho clenches his fists underneath the table.

“Fine, asshole.” He grumbles, dropping his head to the back of the chair and sliding down more, fidgeting and he glowers up at the ceiling. “I didn’t call you back because I actually had a really good time.” 

Aris lets out a small noise of protest, but Minho shakes his head once, and he stops.

“In all honestly, I was hoping for… Other things. Just a casual hook up, but I ended up having fun with you, and that really freaked me out.” Minho explains, talking quietly and avoiding Aris’ gaze as he talks, seeming unnaturally shy. 

“Why didn’t you just tell me that? I thought it was something I did.” Aris says, and Minho sits up immediately once he hears the twinge of hurt in his tone.

“It wasn’t, okay? Trust me. I just… Didn’t expect that from you.” 

He gets a pointed look from the other boy, hastily adding “no offense.”

Aris stares at him blankly for a moment before sighing and covering his face with his hands. 

Minho chews on his lower lip, drumming his fingertips against the table irritatingly until Aris reaches out and smacks his hand over his for him to quit, but ends up holding it.

“So, do I get a do-over date?” He asks Aris, peering up through his lashes as he fumbles with their hands, intertwining their fingers after a moment of hesitation. 

Aris’ lips split into a reluctant smile. “As soon as we get out of detention, yeah.”


End file.
